Don't Bet Against Bella
by krazykat144
Summary: Starts after Breaking Dawn, it's new years and it the 5th year bet. Bella wins and everyone bet she would lose... Now this is their punishment. T for language.


**Bella Point of View**

I sat at the kitchen table reading my beat copy of Romeo and Juliet once again. The family gathered around, and I book marked my page. Emmett sat across from me, and I had a feeling that this was one of his stupid bets again.

"What this time?" I asked.

"It's time for the New Year's bet!" Alice said, "We have one every ten years, and since it's your first year with us as a vampire, we decided you'd be one of the people in the outcome."

"And?" I asked. I had been a vampire for a year and four months, so I was out of my bloodthirsty craze for blood.

"Me and you are going to do an arm wrestling match, and whoever bets against the winner has to do what the winner says, including the loser," Emmett said.

"Okay, who's betting against me?" I asked

Everyone raised their hands except Carlisle and Esme. "We stay out of this; we know how bad things can get." They said together. Even my baby, Renesmee, raised her little hand as she sat in Jacob's hand; his hand raised also.

"Okay let's go," I said and sat my book down. I reached across the table and rested my elbow in the middle. Emmett grinned and clasped his hand in mine, resting his elbow in front of mine.

"Okay, and... Go!" The little pixie said. I pushed against Emmett's burly hand. I gritted my teeth as he pushed mine back and then smiled as I started to overpower him.

The match went on for an hour and twenty-three minutes before I had finally pushed Emmett's hand to the table. I smiled wickedly and growled at the others. I was going to have fun. Next time we went to school, we would, no doubt, be labeled as the weird ones.

**Fifty-six years later.**

Today was going to be the first day of school since the match I won with Emmett. I smiled evilly as I announced that I would be dressing everyone for the first day of school; it was payback for betting against me. I never knew it was possible for vampire's faces to get paler.

"Emmett, come on; I'm dressing you first," I said and walked into my room. He walked in and sat down on the bed. "Strip down now to your underwear," I said as I went through the things in my closet. "Okay, I found the perfect outfit for Emmett. Stand up and put these on," I said, throwing him his bottoms. His body shook in laughter. "I wouldn't be laughing, Emmett; you're wearing it." I said and picked up a roll of duck-tape. I walked over to Emmett after he pulled the pants on, and I did his top. I laughed and went back to get his shoes out of my closet. After he pulled them on, I took a bottle of glitter gel and squirted half the bottle in his hair. I spiked it up and made it look like he was trying too hard; the glitter really made it whole. Emmett walked over and sat by Rose. He was extra careful not to rip his skin tight leopard print leather pants. For his top, he had on two funnels duck taped to his breast. A purple one was on his left, and a yellow one was on his right. The purple one was a lot bigger than the yellow one, which made it even funnier, and his shoes were green army boots. I called it, "Emmett's Madonna look"

"Rosie's turn," I said.

"Don't call me that," she said as she stood looked at Emmett and shuddered.

I already had her outfit laid out on the bed as she walked in. She looked at it and smiled. "It's not that bad," she said as she put it on. I handed her the shoes, and she started to fume. "Well, these just ruin the whole thing." She said as she slipped them on. She sat on the bed as I advanced on her with a comb and quickly braided her hair into fourteen tight and very long gangster corn-rows; with her hair in corn-rows, it reached to the bottom of her butt. I sprayed hairspray to keep them there; Rose was fuming.

"Cool down, Rose. You're going to melt your hairspray," I snickered and she stood and walked downstairs. Rose wore a brilliant coconut bra and grass skirt imported from Hawaii. And, to top it off, she wore the oldest, ugliest, dirtiest gray (they are supposed to be pink) grandmother slippers that had a very weird looking monkey head on the tips.

"Come on up, Alice," I said. She ran upstairs in a happy mood; apparently, she had seen in a vision what she was going to wear, but she didn't see her hair and shoes yet. I handed her the dress she was going to where, and she quickly pulled it on. The green dress rested mid thigh and was halter style; it was like Tinkerbelle's, but it wasn't strapless. I smiled like a devil as I pulled out a pair of converse and handed them to her; they were the ones that went to your knees, but I had mine as a special order and came in green. She looked horrified, she hated that so many people wore converse.

She sat on the bed with a "Humph" and crossed her arms across her chest. I grabbed the mousse, hairspray, and a comb and attached Alice's hair. I pulled her hair up and teased it to where the middle was a Mohawk, and the sides were slicked down to the sides of her head. I polished it off with hairspray, making the hair stand up straight. She growled as she stood and walked down stairs, sitting in Jasper's arms.

"Jasper, get your ass up here," I said. He walked into the room slowly, almost like he was afraid of me. I smiled at him. "Hiya, Jasper, you know who you're gonna be today? You're gonna be Dorthy!" I whispered in his face. I swear if a vampire's face can drain of color, then Jasper's just did. I handed him a blue checkered dress, and he dressed quickly. His face was struck with horror as I gave him six inch red sparkly high heels. He put them on and sat on my bed. I pulled his gold locks into two little pigtails on the top of his head, which was hard with how short his hair was, and sprayed it with hair spray. I then handed him a little stuffed Todo dog on a leash. He walked out of the room, with his eyes glued to the ground. As he walked down stairs, I watched as Alice gasped and Emmett, Edward, and Jacob cat called.

"Hey, Edward, if I were you, I would shut the fuck up and get your ass up here for your outfit for the day." I said with a smirk. Once again, I saw a vampire's face drain of color.

"Damn, Edward, I know where your balls are now," Emmett said.

"Shut up, Emmett. I have a tighter pair of leather pants in there." I said. He squeaked and hid behind Rose.

Edward climbed the stairs and walked into the room, giving me a hug and kiss. I handed him his outfit, "Bella! Do I have to?"

"Yes. You do," I said and helped him undress, and he slid his clothing on slowly. I pushed him on the bed and attached him with the wig that went with his outfit.

"I hate you right now," Edward said.

"Awe; but, I love you, Michael." I said. Yes, Edward was dressed up as Michael Jackson. It was a known fact that Edward didn't like Michael just because he didn't like any of his songs. He walked out of the room getting a lot of snickers from the Cullens.

Renesmee and Jake came into my room and smiled. They were all grown up now. Jake would live forever because he is always around vampires; plus, his imprint doesn't age. I smiled and walked to the closet, picking up a pile of clothes. Renesmee stripped down, and I handed her tube socks that went to her knees. I gave her an ivory button up shirt, which was extremely ugly on her. Then, she pulled on a pair of poop brown slacks and black men's dress shoes. She sat on the bed, and I pulled her hair into tight pony tails in the middle of her head, quite like a Mohawk. Before she stood up, I slid on a pair of very big and chucky nerd glasses that had tape in between the lenses.

Jacob stood there and stared at the pile of pink clothing left over. I smiled and handed him a pair of hot pink leggings and a pair of ripped fishnets to go over top. He sighed as he slipped on a very mini shirt that was a deep, dark pink with a plaid pattern. He pulled on the shirt I laid out for him which was the same shade of pink as his shirt, the front said, "I got down and dirty..." then the back said, "Now I have fleas." I sat on the bed as I quickly braided his hair into a French braid, and he pulled on his hooker boots. He and Renesmee walked downstairs walked down stairs, quickly got dressed in black skinny jeans and a tank top that was zebra print. I pulled on black heels and walked down stairs.

"Okay, well I'm leaving first, and none of you are allowed to talk to me," I said.

"Why, baby?" Edward said.

"Have you looked in a mirror?" I asked him.

"You're the one who dressed me," he said.

"Then, maybe you learned you lesson to not bet against me," I said and walked outside and got in my car, driving off to school. I pulled into the parking lot and locked my door. I walked down to the group of students waiting for the bell to ring. A few minutes later, the Volvo and BMW drove in; we still had our older cars, but we had more recent dated ones too. I saw my family walk out one by one. Nessie and Jake, Alice and Jasper, Rose and Jasper, Joey, Ann, and Delia, Jake's and Nessie's girls. Joey and Ann were twins. Joey was short for Jodie-Lyn, and Delia was a year younger than them. Then, there was Billy, in memory of Jake's dad, Berry, and Anthony. Billy and Berry were twins and the same age as the twin girls, but since they were wolves, they were stuck at 16 or 17, but they were really 22. Anthony was 21 and stuck as 17 too. And Edward walked out alone.

"Hey, isn't that your family?" A male next to me asked.

"Yup." I said.

"Why are they dressed like that?" He asked.

"They lost a bet," I said and smirked.

"Hey! Are you guys related?" A girl asked.

"Yes and no. Jasper and Rose are twins, my older brother and sister; I'm the only one with brown hair. Emmett, Edward, Renesmee, and Alice are brothers and sisters. Edward and Renesmee are twins. Billy, Berry, and Anthony are triplets. And Joey, Ann, and Delia, are their cousins. And then Jake is like my brother, I've known him forever. We were all adopted" I told them getting it all out in the open.

"Are you guys like dating each other?" she asked.

"Well, Renesmee and Jake are together, Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, and I'm with Edward, but Joey, Ann, Delia, Berry, Billy, and Anthony are single." I said.

"Oh," she said. "I'm Julia Newton."

"Really, when my grandmother went to school here, she knew a Mike Newton." I said

"Oh, that's my grandpop, and my grandmom. Her name is Jessica," she said.

"Oh are they still alive?" I asked a little worried.

"No they both died last year." She said. It explains all the questions; she was related to Jessica. This was going to be a fun two years.

* * *

**So review it tell me how much you like it and if I should add more.**


End file.
